Touch panels, as commonly-used human-computer interactive devices, can provide an intuitive and vivid human-computer interactive experience, and thus have been widely used in such fields as electronics and display.
Currently, the widely-used touch panels may include self-capacitive touch panels and mutual-capacitive touch panels. For the self-capacitive touch panel, a first electrode and a second electrode, i.e., sensing electrodes, for determining position information about a touch point are arranged on an identical substrate, and through a bridge-type or tunnel-type structure, the sensing electrodes in an identical row or column are electrically connected to each other via a bridging line, so as to determine an X-axis or Y-axis coordinate of the touch point.
In the related art, a bridging point member where the bridging line is in contact with the sensing electrode adopts a stackable design, i.e., the bridging point member of the bridging line as a whole is directly formed on the sensing electrode. However, for this design, there exist such defects as a reduced adhesive force at a stacking position, an imperfect electro-static discharge (ESD) performance, and a visible bridging point member caused by reflection.